


Moonlight Lament

by Dane_Wilshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Loneliness, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what it's like to have been loved by Harry Potter?  It is wonderful…and painful,” Ron rasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Written (years ago) for the Blue Moon Challenge at bestmeatsawards on LiveJournal. It doesn't seem smutty enough. I can usually do better smut.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd...so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> I derive nothing from this but the pleasure of writing. JKR and WB get all the money.

“They’ve no idea what he was like. None at all! Harry’d hate this, he would.” The old man railed in a weak, fragile voice. “All these myths and lies about him.”

“I know, Ronald,” the old woman at the sink said as she shook her head.

“Don’t patronise me, you old witch! Sit down. Can’t think with you rattling over there,” he groaned. “You may not want to hear this, but I’m gonna tell you some things about Harry. Shoulda told ya some of this a long time ago.” He heard a chair scrape against the old floorboards, and someone sit in it heavily. He turned his face toward the sound, but his long-dead eyes saw nothing – just as they had for the past eighty years. “I loved Harry.”

“We all did, Ronald,” she rasped.

“Damn it, Hermione. I mean – I… _loved_ …Harry.” He paused, and gasped for breath. “I…I still do. Merlin…I miss him. Every day.” Hermione gasped this time, not so much from shock as from finally hearing the words. Words she had waited patiently for nearly a century for someone to say.

“We had such little time together…”

“Ronald,” Hermione interrupted, as was her nature, “you were together, nearly inseparable – save for your idiotic spats – for better than a decade.”

“Hush up and listen, for a change,” Ron said in his raspy murmur. “We were mates…friends…for twelve years. We were only… _together_ …for three days.

“You know about how we left Hogwarts…chasing horcuxes and Snakeface for five years. Ending at, of all places…Potters Bar. Knew that was a sign, I did.”

“Yes, I was there, Ronald...”

“Anyway, when we got to that inn, we took the room down the hall and round the corner from you. The one that overlooked the park. Harry wanted to be able to see clearly and have an open route in case we needed to escape.

“We thought that was paradise there. The first real bath any of us had had in months. After he and I had each taken a long, hot bath…Harry used the fellytone to order some food. Wasn’t until after that we realised there was only the one bed. Wasn’t a big deal…we’d slept side-by-side on the ground for so long. We thought we’d be asleep in seconds after getting in that bed. I guess after so long sleeping on the ground…comfort was foreign to us. We just lay there…and it was so quiet and calm…and unnerving.

“The curtains were open…there were no candles going or eckletrick lamps. It was a full moon that night. Remember?” Ron turned his head back to where he thought Hermione was. “That’s one reason we got those rooms…Harry didn’t want to risk the light. Too bright to hide, he’d said.” Ron paused; his expression turned wistful and somewhat distant.

“Do you know what it was like to lie in a big fluffy bed…next to Harry Potter? To look over beside you…and see his lean, naked chest…glistening in moonlight? To look up…and have those green eyes fixed on you? You know how intense he could get.

“He just stared at me then he reached up and pulled me to him. I’d held him before, when he had those nightmares…but…he kissed me. And I kissed him back. I knew then…there were years of aching in that kiss…for both of us. I didn’t even know he meant that much to me. How couldn’t I have known?” Tears formed in Ron’s useless eyes as he told the tale.

“Do you know what it’s like to have been loved by Harry Potter? It is wonderful…and painful,” he rasped. “Once we kissed that first time, I was addicted. His kisses were deep and strong and determined…considerate and sacrificing and fun…just like him.

“I remember pulling away, to catch my breath. The sheet had fallen off us by then. The moonlight rippling over his naked body was startling. Do you have any idea what he hid under those shabby clothes? Quidditch had given him lean muscles; sure…I’d seen that plenty of times. But I’d never noticed how they fit together…how wide his shoulders really were…the way his stomach sank in just a little…how that hair that tumbled from his bellybutton down to his…” Ron paused a moment and cast his empty eyes around as if seeing it again.

“There was one thing about our little Harry that wasn’t so little let me tell ya. Harry…was hung. His dick was much thicker than mine," Ron heard a gasp from across the table but continued, “and much longer than you’d expect on someone so small. Nearly as long as mine, not much shorter. Merlin, the feeling of his along side mine in my hand…his heat…the weight of it…his smell.

“He looked at me again, eye-to-eye this time, and said it…’I love you, Ron. I think I always have.’ And that…well, that undid me. I pulled him to me…my hands in his shaggy hair. I always secretly loved his hair…the way it never behaved…just like him. I don’t know how I knew what to do, but I did…I just started kissing down his body. It excited me even more than I already was when he’d flinch a little or let out a little moan when I’d kiss a particularly sensitive spot…and he had plenty of those.

“The next thing I knew, I was kissing him along his…cock. Sorry Hermione, you’ll just have to deal with this. And it was too impressive a thing to call it just a dick. I looked up at him and caught his eyes. I could see moonlight and sparks in his eyes, and hoped he could see something of what was happening without his glasses. As I opened my mouth and started taking him into me, it felt like the most natural thing to me…and I knew I loved him too, probably always had. To feel such a special, and big, part of Harry inside me was like firewhiskey…it made me drunk. Feeling him slip along my lips and across my tongue, hearing him as he sighed and muttered, ‘Oh gods, I can’t believe this…oh Ron, I can’t believe this,’ made me feel both powerful and humble.

“I would have been perfectly content to have kept doing that all night…or for the rest of my life. Feeling him inside me like that…his fingers carding through my hair. But from the way Harry’s body was twitching, I think he was getting close to release. That thought both excited and scared me. He started pulling at my hair and I couldn’t believe he was trying to get me to stop…and that thought both excited and scared me. Had I done something wrong?

“Harry raised my head and looked down at me, his eyes were glassy, but he was smiling that really goofy smile he would sometimes get,” Ron said as a small goofy smile passed over his expression. “Harry then urged me up to face him again, and kissed me again. He leaned to the side and whispered in a heavy voice, ‘Ron…I want…I want you inside me.’ Well, I thought he meant like I had just done to him…so I was all for that idea. Then Harry suddenly rolled over onto his stomach.

“One more thing Harry hid under those hand-me-downs…a butt that you wouldn’t believe. It was tiny and tight…the moonlight highlighted the dimples and the strong curve of the muscle. It looked kinda like a double “U”…and I thought, ‘W for Weasley and it’s all mine!’ I don’t know why, but I spread my hands on his ass and started…kneading…like a kneazle. The feel of all that powerful Seeker-muscle in my hands and the way they were rounded just so that my open hand could completely hold one cheek made me dizzy.

“Then I lowered my head…and dove into that tight crevice. I made my tongue into a tight point and found Harry’s most secret of places…a thing and place I’d never thought of before. I was licking Harry Potter’s ass…and I loved it! When I heard Harry make a sound somewhere between a groan and a squeal then almost scream, ‘Ooh, Ro-on,’ I nearly panicked…until he lifted up to meet me.”

Across the table, there was a shuffling, squirming sound and something like a whinge, but Ron ignored it. “I don’t know how long we were at that, but again…I could have done that until time itself stopped. Harry was making the sexiest sounds, and pushing back against me to drive me deeper into him…until he suddenly stopped.

“‘Now, Ron. Now! Take me now,’ Harry commanded me. I don’t know when he had raised up on his knees…but his back was arched, and the sweat twinkled like diamonds in the moonlight. Harry turned his head to look back at me; his green eyes were wild and his face was…desperate. ‘I need you, Ron. Please?’ Harry growled…and my heart exploded.

“My plan was to go into him slow. I didn’t know what I was doing and I didn’t think he knew any more than I did. As I lined up with his hole, I started gently pushing forward. Harry…well, Harry had other ideas. Once the tip of my dick was inside him, he just…pushed himself backwards…and kept pushing back. I didn’t have a choice but to push forward or fall over. Harry let out a straggled yelp. We both stopped our pushing. The heat that wrapped around me and his quivering muscles made me wobbly…I had to grab Harry’s hips to keep us both from collapsing.

“’Move, Ron. Start moving,’ Harry said in a voice that sounded thick, and then he wiggled forward a bit. I guess it was instinct that made my hands tighten on his hips and pull him back against me. ‘Do it, Ron. Fuck me. Fuck Harry Potter up the ass.’ That unexpected outburst came at me like a challenge…and I guess it’s just natural competitiveness between blokes but we started trying to outdo each other with our forcefulness. The more he challenged, the harder I went at him…and the harder I went at him, the more he challenged.

“Harry raised himself up so he was standing on his knees, his sweaty back sliding against my sweating chest…it caused me to go even deeper inside him…and I wrapped him in my arms. He threw his head back onto my shoulder and turned his face to mine. Our lips met in the fieriest kiss so far that night. My hands were sliding on his hot skin, one slid into his groin to find his erection…the other I quickly moved to his shoulder to hold us up. I matched the rhythm of my hand on Harry’s cock to that of my hips driving me into him…and he moaned into my mouth. Our actions instantly changed from competition to cooperation…both working toward the same reward.

“His moans became sobs and I felt Harry start to shake…then I felt him pulse in my hand…and erupt. The ring of muscle holding me inside him began flexing and I exploded into Harry. All sight and sound faded. Nothing else mattered at that moment except Harry and me…together. Our muscles soon gave out and we fell forward onto the bed. I started to move, but Harry threw one arm behind me, grabbed my butt and panted, ‘Don’t…move. Please.’ My head was on Harry’s shoulder then, and in the moonlight, I could see the most contented smile I’d ever seen on his face…and that made me smile back.

“Later that night I got to feel Harry inside me, and it couldn’t have been more different than when I’d been in him. He was, for once, slow and cautious…precise and deliberate. He took much more time to prepare me, using his fingers first – which I found to be very pleasant – then his tongue. That big cock did hurt going in, but Harry was, for once, patient…and just as naturally skilled in the use of the wand he was born with as he was with the one he got at Ollivander’s. I’m still surprised we didn’t wake you down the hall! And if I thought before that I loved him, I didn’t have a clue…until I felt what it was like to be really beloved by Harry Potter.”

Ron sat back in his chair and sighed. His thoughts taking him back to a time and place where Harry Potter was safe and loved and happy. Ron could feel the smile on his own face and the tears as they met that smile. ‘Odd,’ he thought, ‘that I could smile and cry at the same time from the same memory.’

Silence filled the room for several long minutes before Ron grunted and wheezed back in to his story. “So, those three days that you thought we were locked up in that room strategising the Final Battle – Merlin, how I’ve always hated that phrase – I was shagging, and getting shagged by, Harry Potter. That’s all we did those three days. We barely even ate. Harry did love it, though when we’d shower together…and so did I. I could finally take time to explore his body…be slow and deliberate on him.

“I pledged myself to him in that room. Told him I’d always be here for him…and he just smiled that mysterious smile he’d sometimes get. At least…I got to see Harry happy. I got to be the one that made Harry happy.

“You know part of what happened That Night we met Snakeface…now you’ll learn why what happened the way it did.” Ron felt for his cup and took several sips of his tea. “Harry had been listening to your theories about magic…old magic…and he’d listened to what Dumbledore had said about love magic. I guess it was my hope that some of what we’d done would help him…and me…when we went into that fight.

“Sometime during our three days, Harry had set a charm on me in one of our snogging and shagging sessions. He’d gotten pretty good with wordless magic, if you noticed. The charm was an old one, I later learned, that would deflect harm from me…so that he could take it. Silly prat. Luckily, the only one aimed at me in the fight was just that hex Bellatrix tried, but it was enough to leave a ding in the charm I’d placed on him.

“Honestly, I thought Harry’s other plan would work – _Awiergan ge on Nanwuhtnis_ – Damn you into Nothingness…an ancient Celtic banishment curse done on a waning full moon. Brilliant, that. Didn’t think it would take a couple of tries to get through on Snakeface, though. When the old bastard cast the…you know,” Ron’s already normally strained voice lowered to an even worse croaky undertone, “the Avada…Harry just kept using his ancient curse. It wasn’t the A.K. that got Harry, ya know.”

Ron sighed and leaned low over the tabletop, “You remember how I was screaming for Harry…telling Harry to let go? His curse had worked. I saw the old bastard’s curse disintegrate just before it got to Harry. His Nothingness curse worked on other curses, too. We just thought it would only work on people…or almost a person in that case. Harry wouldn’t let go of his curse…or his wand. That’s why I was screaming for him…the curse was pulling Harry apart. I don’t know…can’t explain how I could see the curses and Harry’s aura like I could. Maybe I had a gift for sight…or being an Auror. Had…don’t now.

“We all saw the old bastard turn in on himself and pop out of existence…all except Harry. When What’s-His-Name ceased to exist…when there wasn’t a target anymore…that’s when Harry fell. I ran over to kick his wand away and stop the curse…but it was too late. Harry was almost out of himself by then. I did get to hold him and let him know I was there one last time…and I could barely make out, ‘Love…you…’ before he died. But he didn’t get to hear me say it back.

“When the light went out of his lovely eyes…it went out of mine, too. I’m sure he took a little bit of me with him. That’s how I lost my sight. For me, there was nothing worth seeing left here. My love wasn’t enough to protect him, let alone save him. That’s when my real screaming began…and why I lost my voice for so long…why I stayed so long at Saint Mungo’s. Everyone thought I’d gone round the bend, I know. Not sure I didn’t, actually. Oh, my voice had come back months before I let anyone know…between the screaming and lack of use, that’s why it’s so terrible now.

“And those times over these eighty years I’d disappear or hole myself up here in the Burrow…alone…I was trying to kill myself. So that maybe I could be with Harry again. That charm he set…wouldn’t even let me harm myself.”

Ron sat and stared sightless, his body hunched. “It’s especially hard on nights like this, when the moon is full,” Ron sighed. “Before you ask, I can tell it’s full because the light feels different on my skin. Always did since those few nights with Harry in the moonlight.”

Hermione sat crying soundlessly at the opposite end of the table. She finally sobbed out, “Why, Ron? Why didn’t you tell me this years ago? Didn’t you think I’d understand? You think I didn’t know how you loved Harry? I thought you’d been together longer than that, though…you silly boys. Did you ever stop to think that maybe it would help for someone else to know? For me to know?”

“Hermione, you once were the cleverest witch of our age. I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t time for you to know…and I didn’t have the rest of the answer…until two days ago. Now…I know that Harry didn’t damn himself into nothingness, too. I’ve heard Harry calling to me…and I can’t wait to see him again in the moonlight.”


End file.
